dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Side Quests
If you have any information about any of the side quests plz PM @Goodurden#8461 on Discord or post below. Thank You! 1.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Boppa%27s_Treasure Boppa's Treasure:]Reward -> Gold and Mats 2.[[Lost Goods|'Lost Goods']]: Reward -> Gold and Mats 3.[[Lost Goods-Old World|'Lost Goods-Old World']]:Reward -> Gold and Mats (must complete Lost Goods) 4.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Shever%27s_Tomb Merciless Shever]: Reward -> Boiled Leather Armor, Shadow Voice, ''Exotic Leather Armor, Trickster Cloak, Cruelty Ring, ''Swiftness Boots, +... 5.[[Dwarf Brothers|'Dwarf Brothers']] : 6. [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Farhill_Manor Farhill Manor] : Magic Boots, Saint's Ring, Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer, Sage Robe, Erosion Touch, Magic Fender Robe, Golden Purify Amulet+...Withered Hand, ''Inflammable Cloth Blueprint 7.[[Plague Village|'Plague Village']]: ''Reward: ''Book of the martyrdom 8.[['Raven'|Raven]]: Scale Armor Blueprint (must complete Lost Goods and Lost Goods-Old World) 9.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow_Valley '''Hollow Valley'] : Reward -> Immolator Mask, Evil Spirit Pendant, Sage's Scepter, Serenity Ring, Far Journey Boots, Annihilation Cane +... Vision Powder, Witherwood Staff Blueprint 10.[[Frost Castle|'Frost Castle']] 11.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Inquisition The Inquisition]: Reward -> Argentine Knight Shield, Execution Sword, Holy Church Plate Mail, Church Long Sword, Legion Guardian Axe +...Ancient Hilt, Beast Skull, Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets 12. [[Dark Pact|'Dark Pact']] 13.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bootcamp Bootcamp of the Exiled]: Reward -> Winter Scale Armor, Frost Burial, Chiling Ring +...Frost Arcane Page 14.[[Lost Gold Digger|'Lost Gold Digger']]:' Reward -> Golds Chunks, 25k Souls, Eternium Ingot, AR III Runes 15.[[Treasure of the Dragons|'Treasure of the Dragons]]: Reward -> Molten Gold Cannon 16.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Eternal_Maze Eternal Maze]: Reward -> Sapphire Ring, Magic Crystal Pendant, Rune Sword, Enchanted Plate Mail, Blueprint Judgement Blade 17.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Auduin%27s_Mask Immortal's Myth]: Reward -> Auduin's Disguise 18.[http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/18.Ancient_Evilsh_Language-Beginner Ancient Elvish Language-Beginner] Reward -> Elvish Cane 19.[[19.Ancient_Elvish_Language-Advanced|'Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced']] Reward -> Old Rune Hammer 20.[http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/20.Ancient_Elvish_Language-Competent Ancient Elvish Language-Competent] Reward -> Scoll's Ring 21.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Elvish_Language-Proficient Ancient Elvish Language-Proficient] Reward -> God's Punishment Staff 22.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Elvish_Language-Expert Ancient Elvish Language-Expert] Reward -> Saint's Robe 23.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Elvish_Language-Master Ancient Elvish Language-Master] > FULL LIST 24.[[Bera, Free|'Bera, Free']]: Reward -> Energy Piece + (spd chip OR dex chip) 25.Heritage of Solas -> Kingdom Holy Ring 26.[[Mystery Treasure|'Mystery Treasure']]: Reward -> random loot 27.[[Goblin Lord|'Goblin Lord']]: Reward -> ''Class Transfer Item x 1, Weak Soul x 4, 315 Souls, Might Blood x 1 28.[[Blazing Bird|'Blazing Bird']]: ''Reward -> Class Transfer Item x 1, Weak Soul x 4, 375 Souls, Might Blood x 1 29.[[Milennial Wraith|'Milennial Wraith']]: Reward -> Class Transfer Item x 1, Weak Soul x 4, 415 Souls, Might Blood x 1 30.[[Argentine Wolf King|'Argentine Wolf King']]: Reward -> ? 31. [[Abyss Worm|'Abyss Worm']]: Reward -> Eternium Ingots x10 32.[[Raven Gang|'Raven Gang']]: Reward -> Viper's Kiss '' 33.[[Ancient Armor|'Ancient Armor']]: ''Reward -> ''Sanctuary Armor 34.[[Demon in the Sarcophagus|'Demon in the Sarcophagus']] -> Protection Ring or ''Curse Ring 35.[[Family Hatred & Loyalty|'Family Hatred & Loyalty']]' '-> '' Raven Cloak' (must complete [[Raven Gang|'Raven Gang']]')' 36.[[Strange Monsters|'Strange Monsters']] 37.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Mountain '''Ancient Story']: Reward -> Ghost Revolver Blueprint 38.[[Crazy Priest|'Crazy Priest']] 39. [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Deserters_from_the_Capital Deserters from the Capital]: Reward -> '' Fading Flame Blade ,Eternium Ingot, 20k souls, 30k golds 40.[[Clever Nick|'Clever Nick']]: ''Reward -> Mats & Runes 41.[https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Elements_Tower Element Tower]: Rewards -> Fire Element Wand, Element Ring, Curse Ring, Protection Ring, Demon Spike Wand 42.[[Specter's Game|'Specter's Game']]: Reward -> 2 to 4 Crystal Elements, Element Tower tickets 43.[[Sherlock;s Debt|'Sherlock's Debt']]: -> Gold and Mats 44.[[Raided Lonely Soul|'Raided Lonely Soul']] 45.[[Gifted Alchemist|'Gifted Alchemist']]: Reward -> Gilbert's Square Hammer 46.[[Ancient Verse|'Ancient Verse']] 47.Circus Challenge: Reward -> Exiled Swordman's Badge 48.[[E-rank Adventurer|'E-rank Adventurer']]: Reward -> Wind Elf Ring 49.[[Cursed Castle|'Cursed Castle']]: Reward -> Loot: Spell Book Page (8%Mag) 50.[[Death Fight|'Death Fight']] 51.[[Missing Girl|'Missing Girl']]: Reward -> Loot·Blessing Pendant (8%Heal) 52.Underground Colosseum 53.[[Mysterious Cargo|'Mysterious Cargo']]: Reward -> Map of the Sea 54.[[Game of the Braves|'Game of the Braves']]: ''Reward -> Dark Spirit Robe'' 55.[[Torn Note|'Torn Note']] 56.[[Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild|'Fall of the Snow-Wolf Guild']]: Reward -> Gold & Mats 57.[[Summer Night Comes Again|'Summer Night Comes Again']]: Reward -> Summer Night Theme Option 58.[[Deserted Area|'Deserted Area']] 59.Mysterious Prisoner Unlisted Side Quests: Books and Goddess Shrine: Reward -> Gold MAG Rune, 2500 Soul and Mats. Guardian Fragments Arcane Meteor